My Desire
by foxmoon
Summary: It's a story about a new mutant or a old mutant hint,hint who just came out to her mother. It's kind of has a romantic feel to it. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

"How could you be those m-, those things?" said Danielle as he slapped her daughter Desiree across her face. Desiree was so shocked that she was unable to move. How could her own mother not accept her as she is, a mutant?

"Bu,t Mom, I'm still me, your daughter." Desiree said tearfully. She walked back to insure that she could dodge Danielle's future strikes.. "Mom, don't you love me?"

Danielle walked away ashamed not because she stroked her daughter but because her daughter was a freak in her eyes. How could her only daughter be one of those things.

Danielle went in the den and grabbed a beer. She chugged it down. She wanted to get so drunk that she wouldn't remember that her daughter told her that she was a mutant.

Desiree stayed in her room crying. She thought about how it would have been like if her father was still alive. Her father was always calm and accepting. She could remember her father's deep but soft voice. He had large warm hands. Hands that he would pat her head with. It just wasn't fair that her father wasn't here when she needed him the most.

She put her face in the pillow so no one could hear. No one cares about what they can not hear. She had nobody. She once thought she had her mother to confide to, but she was obviously very wrong. Danielle only cared about two things herself and her beer.

"Oh, my love how miss you." Desiree said after she had calmed down a bit. She didn't quite know who this love was, but she always find herself saying it. She did this even when she was a little girl. When she said it she didn't feel like herself but like a different person..

After she thought about leaving for a few hours, she decided to go. She did not want to stay where she wasn't wanted. She did not know where to go, but she couldn't stay here. She packed a suitcase, grabbed a large thick coat, and took a couple hundred dollars from her mother's purse.

Danielle had blacked out on the couch from heavy drinking. Desiree kissed her mother's forehead and left.

"I'm sorry," Danielle started to wake up from her black-out," I'm sorry. I do still love you. I'm sorry." Sadly Desiree was no longer here to hear her.

"How my love how I miss you, and we will meet again." said Desiree as she looked at the strange yellow moon.


	2. Chapter 2

My Desire

"Give what you got now." demanded a tall scrubby-looking man. He held what looked like a gun, but one could not be so sure because of the darkness of the night sky. Desiree was terrified, but she could not help but blame herself because she knew this was coming. She wondered if she should break for it; she only had a little bit of money for herself.

"Hurry up, lady, I ain't got all day."

She quickly went into her pocket and a grabbed a hundred dollar. She prayed that the mugger would be satisfied with it and would just leave. The mugger quickly snagged it out of her hands. What seem like a smirk appeared on his face and he went on his merry little way. Desiree sighed in relief, and decided to never again ignore warnings that were presented to her.

She felt hunger again. She had run out of food that she packed so she went to a dumpster behind an apartment. She dung in for her next meal. She didn't want to spend any money, not just because she was just robbed but that money was for emergencies only. She thought to herself how amazing it was that all this food would be wasted as she bites into a half-eaten chicken sandwich. She quickly gobbled it down, and began to search for more.

Desiree felt eyes creeping on her from behind. She swiftly looked behind her. It was glowing eyes glaring at her. One eye was red and the other was yellow. Desiree's first instinct was to run but before she could the glowing eyes disappeared. She suddenly realized that it must have been a mutant like her. She quickly jumped out of the dumpster and chased it.

"Are you a mutant?" Desiree shouted as she chased it down. It stopped and looked back. The glowing eyes seemed hypnotizing. Desiree spoke up again, "I'm a mutant too." Desiree slowly crept to the mutant. The mutant had a huge smile as she approached. Her smile were full of sharp blades. Most would have found it terrifying, but Desiree saw it as welcoming. She no longer had to be alone and she could be with someone that could understand her.

She felt at ease. She looked at the crescent moon and chanted without truly understanding "My love, I have reached closer to you. It won't be long."


End file.
